


The Promise

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt in the title.
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Kudos: 5





	The Promise

Интерес Мэнко к тому, чтобы наблюдать за Мортимером не ослабел с первых дней их знакомства. Если такое возможно, он усилился за два месяца их сотрудничества. К тому, насколько смехотворно полковник хорош в своей работе, чем не перестает развлекать и поражать Мэнко, и к тому, настолько его партнер отличается от прочих, да и как он, в конце концов, командует моментом, в глазах молодого охотника за головами со временем только добавилась сентиментальность.  
Мэнко размышляет об этом сам с собой, пока укрытый балконом от уже нагревающего землю утра, наблюдает прибытие зашторенного дилижанса в город, облокотившись на стену у входа заведения, в котором пока проживает сам. Четверка лошадей, вздымая копытами песок, останавливается у собравшейся маленькой группы ожидающих. Первой из нее выходит девушка, которой сразу же на шею бросаются дожидавшиеся ее старики, очевидно ее родители, и наблюдая за этим и еще несколькими следующими за этим воссоединениями, Мэнко понимает еще одну вещь о своем партнере, от которой его желание увидеть знакомый силуэт становится еще более пропитанным сентиментальностью.   
Полковник не просто возвращается со своей операции. Мортимер возвращается к нему. И Мэнко, сам того не осознавая, скорбно щурится от промелькнувшей вслед за этим осознанием мысли о том, как в корне неправильно было бы что-либо другое. И как мало времени, на самом деле, его отделяет от того, как все было раньше.   
Перед тем, как Мэнко наконец-то получает возможность увидеть своего партнера, дилижанс предпоследней покидает женщина, вокруг чьего появления поднимается небольшой ажиотаж из-за оживляющихся работников местной газеты. Оценивая это и ее пестрый богатый гардероб, Мэнко решает, что она, должно быть, известная певица. И на этом бы он и потерял к ней своей интерес, если бы она демонстративно не проигнорировала внимание к себе со стороны, дожидаясь, пока из дилижанса наконец-то не вышагнет Мортимер.  
Мэнко сразу отмечает, что что-то не так, по тому, как его партнер ведет себя в последующем коротком разговоре с ней. Сам факт их разговора необычен. Мэнко хорошо изестно, что Мортимер не заводит знакомств в дороге, предпочитая углубиться в чтение, планирование, размышления или слушая чужие разговоры. Тех же, кто игнорируют его ограждающую от мира отстраненность, он обычно смиряет ровным, не впечатленным взглядом, от которого чужая речь обыкновенно становится прерывистой и смолкает, чтобы больше не зазвучать снова.   
Но обмениваясь парой коротких фраз с этой женщиной Мортимер не держится суверенно, — спускающийся по крыльцу Мэнко отмечает, что его партнер выглядит обеспокоенным и даже растерянным. Мэнко недоуменно хмурится. Кто эта немолодая полная дама такая, чтобы ей удалось задеть его партнера, наиболее стойкого и опасного из коллег, которых Мэнко когда-либо знал?  
С тревогой приближаясь к Мортимеру, Мэнко недружелюбно скалится, провожая глазами удаляющуюся женщину, — бахрома на ее экстравагантой шляпе качается в такт ее маленьких решительных шагов, а один из бубнящих вокруг нее газетчиков с усилием волокет на себе ее скинутый извозчиком багаж.   
И неудивительно, что первый вопрос, который Мэнко задает Мортимеру, когда они минуту спустя направляются в гостиницу:  
— Кто это, черт возьми, была?   
Мортимер отвечает ему задумчиво и с некоторым промедлением.   
— Мадам Вандербилль. Известный медиум и гадалка, составлявшая нам компанию в пути. Она развлекла нас своими щедрыми предсказаниями.  
— Надеюсь, наобещала тебе хорошую прибыль?   
— Не совсем, — отзывается Мортимер тоном, который звучит как нечто среднее между вызовом и признанием, а затем задирает подбородок и его голос пронизан решительностью военного: — в своей инутиции она увидела, что прибыв сюда сегодня, я встречу любовь всей своей жизни.  
Мэнко останавливается и жестче закусывает сигару. Он осторожно озвучивает свое подозрение, стараясь не дать ему прозвучать разочаровано или еще хуже — опустошенно.  
— Ну, тогда ты наверняка хочешь, чтобы мы отложили дела, чтобы не спугнуть эту даму?  
Мэнко сложно прочитать выражение щурящегося против солнца Мортимера и до него не сразу доходит, что тот ему говорит, когда он поясняет, чуть качнув головой:   
— Она не сказала, что встреча будет первой.   
Мэнко поджимает губы и напряженно слушает, как Мортимер продолжает, вдруг выглядя моложе из-за проступившей во всем его виде и звучании мягкой робости. Мортимер обращается к нему с вопросом, ответ на который он, кажется, вывел сам для себя за то время, что у него было в пути:  
— Когда двое непохожих людей доверяют друг другу, заботятся друг о друге и без промедления готовы пожертвовать чем-то вроде давно спланированной операции ради другого, — разве это не любовь, мой мальчик?  
Мэнко не имеет того же времени на размышления, что и он, стоя напротив на пустой улице. Но оно ему и не нужно.  
— Если ты так это объясняешь... — соглашается он с трудом подобрав слова и уточняет: — Что еще она тебе сказала?  
Мортимер медленно улыбается ему. Тепло как никогда прежде, и от чего уже Мэнко чувствует себя моложе, а если точнее, совсем юнцом с бабочками в животе.  
— Она пожелала мне терпения, — сообщает Мортимер и, вздохнув, добавляет, не оставляя у Мэнко сомнений, что Мортимеру бы хотелось довериться обещанному: — ведь если верить ей, это надолго.   
И в этот день они действительно откладывают свои дела.


End file.
